


The Allure of Leather

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Leather Jackets, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose never thought she’d find the smell of leather so alluring. But that was before she met the Doctor.





	The Allure of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: the the distinct smell and feel of leather.
> 
> Many thanks once again to TenRoseForeverandever. <3

Rose never thought she’d find the smell of leather so alluring. But that was before she met the Doctor. Before he grabbed her hand, running off with her heart. Now it was the fragrance of time, space, and most of all, him.

Yet he was an alien. Would he be turned on like other blokes if she wore his clothes? Only one way to find out. Shedding her clothing, she slipped on his jacket, the soft leather cool on her naked flesh.

His eyes smoldered as he stepped out of the en suite. Yep! Definitely turned on! 

“Fantastic,” he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I THINK this is my last posting for this prompt (but no promises... I have a multi Doctor idea I might play with tomorrow). Regardless, I wanted something light after the last two angstfests.


End file.
